She isn't just a whore
by BigCastleLove
Summary: Kate Beckett was a whore rescued by detective Richard Castle, why was she a whore and did she even want it? When she meets Richard Castle her life turns around, Kate had always a dream but will this dream come true now that she met Richard Castle? And is it right to fall in love with people we can't have?
1. my life

_Read, review, follow and enjoy! :)_

* * *

"FREAKING WHORE DON'T THINK THIS IS OKAY!" The man gave her a punch between the ribs and she heard something crack. She felt down on the floor and she didn't had the power to stand up. Her whole body was full of bruises and she had probably a few broken ribs. She started to cry softly and hoping the man was done. But she's was wrong. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. "Look at me" the man said angry.

"No!" She looked at her feet.

The man put a hand under her chin lifting her head up. Immediately followed by a slap across her cheek "There's a client for you in 5 minutes, room 2. And for god sakes clean yourself up. You look horrible." The man walked away and slammed with the door.

Kate walked towards the bathroom with a lot of pain her ribs were broken, she had a headache and she was so tired she could fall down every minute. She looked in the mirror and she looked liked a mess. She quickly fixed her hair and make-up put on a sexy outfit otherwise her boss would go crazy. She grabbed some heels, put them on and walked towards room 2.

She knocked on the door but nobody answered. So she went into the room and sat down on the bed just waiting for her client to arrive. After 5 minutes a man came in he turned around and locked the door what actually scared here because most of her clients never locked the door. The man turned around and it was the most handsome man she had ever seen, with blue eyes and probably around the age of 30. The man put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his badge. ''Detective Richard Castle, NYPD.''

* * *

_A/N; a short chapter just to introduce the story, the chapters wil get longer but not much because I don't have that much time... and English isn;t my first language what you guys probably already discovered so sorry for the mistakes_


	2. handsome detective

_A/N; I updated this chapter but nothing changed. well, nothing in the storyline but I broke the chapter up in paragraphes. _

* * *

Kate immediately backed down, she was so scared since her mother's murder she always avoided the police, even when she saw a car or a cop walking down the street, she turned around and walked another way. And precincts were the worst she always walked a block around them.

She was now sitting at the end of the bed with her back against the wall, her head between her knees and her hands in her hair. Tears were streaming down her face. Her make-up was all over her face and her hair looked messy.

"Ma'am you okay?"

Kate lifted her head, looking to the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The man sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her knee.

Kate freaked out, she jumped off the bed and quickly made it to the other way of the room. "I'm sorry I'm just afraid off cops, nothing personal" but there was something about this man, she didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him and she never felt so safe by a person before. She took a deep breath. "A few years ago my mom was murdered by a bunch of cops" she sat down on the floor. Her face was all red of the crying.

"I'm sorry to hear that" "yeah, well it happened, there's nothing that can turn it back" She buried her head between her knees.

"Can I ask how did you get here and who runs this place?"

"I took my mom's dead hard, I started drinking and went to a lot of parties, I took drugs and wasn't acting like myself, I broke with my father because he wanted to help me but I always told him I was fine, he couldn't see me like that anymore so we lost contact. Then there was that guy Josh who helped me, I stopped drinking and felt like myself for the first time, he made me feel safe. One day he said that he had a job for me. So he took me to this place, pointed a gun to my head and said to me: "You're going to work here and there's no way back" since that day I'm here and there isn't really a chance to escape, he always locks the doors, and if I want to escape I would be homeless because I don't even have a passport anymore or a phone or money"

"This guy Josh, do you know where he is?"

"Probably in his office"

"If you want to get out of here, you have to help me. Outside this building are about 50 people from the police and about 14 inside this building. Can you get Josh in this room?"

Kate got up, not saying a word. She grabbed a towel and threw a glass of water over it. She removed her foundation. Her whole face was covered with bruises and scars. She turned around facing Castle. "He won't come with me, he probably would think that I have caused problems or something. I only go when you come with me."

* * *

_ What will happen next? ^^ go check it out! :)_


	3. a bottle of pills

_little chapter to keep you guys updated :)_

* * *

"BITCH! What did you do? "

"Nothing, there's just a happy client that wants to talk to you. He said he is an old friend of you? "

"You better make sure he is happy or your de-"

"JOOSSSHHH, EEEEH! Big Rick here'' Castle walked into the office with his arms spread, he walked towards Josh to give him a friendly hug. When he did he grabbed Josh's arm and pushed him to the ground. "Detective Richard Castle, NYPD. You're under arrest.''

Suddenly 50 armed cops came in the building, everything happened so fast. They took Josh and evacuated the building.

* * *

Everyone was outside and the cops were taking statements from all the girls but Castle didn't saw Kate. "Yoo Esposito, we're missing one girl. Do you know where she is? "

"No man, what does she look like?'' ''uhm, medium length, brown, curled hair. Probably 5'7 and her face is covered with bruises.''

''yeah, I've seen her. She is inside.''

"Thanks Espo.''

Castle ran inside, trying to find Kate. He searched all the rooms but he couldn't find Kate. He panicked but suddenly he realized there was a door in the room where he met her. Castle ran towards the room and tried to open the second door but it was locked. "KATE! KATEEE?!'' He kicked in the door.

That's when he saw her unconscious on the floor with an empty bottle of pills in her hand. He sat down next to her and checked of she was still breathing.

He picked her up and was trying to find the quickest way out, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he decided to take the stairs. They were on floor 5 so it took him a while to get outside especially with Kate in his arms, not that she weighted that much because it looked she hadn't eat all week.

"I NEED A PERAMEDIC HERE NOW!''

2 paramedics rushed to Kate and put her on a bran card. "What happened?'' One of the paramedics asked.

"I found her unconscious on the floor with an empty bottle of pills in her hand.''

"We need to get her to a hospital now!'' The paramedics carried Kate to an ambulance.

"I'm coming with you.''

"Sir, I don—"

"I said I'm coming with you.''

* * *

_Castle as a cop, I think it turns out pretty well, huh?_


	4. I care about you

_Hii guys! another chapter :) I know it's short and sorry for the mistakes. I tried to listen to your reviews but I think I did it wrong again (shame on me) ooh well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I can update soon._

* * *

They say it's impossible to love a person when you know him or her less than 24 hours. But is that true? Castle didn't think so. He knew Kate for about 1 day now and he cared about her. From the moment he first saw her, he knew she was special. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even though she had bruises and cuts everywhere and it looked almost if she hadn't eaten for 10 days. But he never cared so much about a person before in his entire life.

* * *

Castle was sitting next to Kate, holding her hand talking to her when suddenly a doctor came in.

''Mr. Castle? Hi, I'm doctor Taylor. We received some news about Mrs. Beckett. We emptied her stomach and she took about 35 morphine pills. Normally she would die because 35 pills is way too much for a stomach to handle, but we found out that she didn't eat for 8 days, and because of that the pills didn't work fast. She is in a coma now because her body couldn't handle the stress, the abuse and everything what was going on but she has 95% of waking up. When she wakes up, can you immediately let us know?''

''yeah sure.''

Every day when his shift ended, he visited Kate. He was by her side, day after day after day. He didn't know why but he felt he had to be there for her when she woke up. Maybe because she didn't have family or friends or maybe because he cared about her. Every day he held her hand and talking to her saying that she had to wake up and that he cared about her even though he not really knew her.

* * *

It was day 6 now and Kate was still in a coma. Rick shift ended and he just arrived at the hospital. He sat down next to her holding her hand and talking to her just like always. But then she suddenly squeezed his hand. Castle looked at her face and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

''Castle?'' she asked softly.

''yeah it's me. I should probably get a nurse or something, let them know you woke up.''

''Before you do. Can I ask you a question?''

''yeah, sure''

''Do you really care about me? I mean.. I heard everything.'' Kate looked away, almost ashamed.

''Yes, I do. I don't know why, but I do. Kate you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. From the moment I first saw you, I have that thing, I don't know how to describe it but it felt like I have to be there for you, support you, help you in every way I can. And I hope you let me do that. Because I care about you and I hope I can get to know you a little bit better.''

* * *

_please guys tell me what you think and I hope I can use your tips in the next chapter. thanks :)_


	5. the offer

_Another chapter :) I hope you guys like it because I wrote this very quickly. And sorry for the mistakes because I'm not English. ooh well. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was now day 10 and Kate was allowed to go home in 2 days. But there was one problem. She didn't had a home so were would she go when she was out of the hospital? She couldn't get the question out of here head, she would be homeless in 2 days. Suddenly she woke up from her thoughts when Rick came in.

"Hey" Rick came in the room, happy that he saw Kate again.

"Ooh, hey" she wasn't really paying attention to Rick.

"You ok? You look upset."

"It's just, uhm I can go home in 2 days bu-"

"But Kate that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is but I don't have a home.. I can't live with my dad because I didn't talk to him in 5 years and I lived with dad before I met Josh and after dad I lived where you rescued me."

"Hmm, I have an idea. Let me make a call, I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

Castle walked to the coffee machine. He made 2 coffees for him and Kate. While he was waiting he took his phone out his pocket and dialed his mothers phone number.

"Hii, mother it's me. Uhm I wanted to talk to you about something. You know I told you about Kate. She is allowed to go home in 2 days but she doesn't have a home. I know you live at my place but do you mind if Kate stays at the loft with us? I really care about her and I don't want that she gets into trouble because she is homeless. So you don't mind? Mother you're the best. Love you, bye."

He took the 2 coffees and walked back to the room where Kate was.

* * *

"Hey, so I made a call and I have an idea. I really want to help you so do you want to live with me? I know we only know each other for 10 days but just like I said I care about you and I don't want that you get into troubles because your homeless. I called my mom, yeah she lives with me, you can laugh." Rick started to laugh himself because actually it was weird his mother lived with him. He was a grown ass 29 year old man and he lived with is mother. Not really something to be proud of but he actually liked it. "But what I wanted to say, she's okay with it. So live with me?"

Kate was giggling. "I'm sorry it's just, come on Castle you live with your Mother."

"Hahaha, funny."

"Thank you for this Castle, I would like to accept it but I don't have money to pay you for food or something."

"But I don't want that you pay for your food because you live with me. And I can afford it, I mean before I became a cop I wrote 4 bestselling novels. Now drink your coffee, it's actually really good."

"Uhm Castle, there's something I need to tell you." Kate started to sob.

* * *

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! :)_


	6. I have to tell you something

_some of you probably waited for this chapter and it sucks .. :( sorry for that. maybe if I took longer the time to write this it wouldn't suck, but I already posted it on IG so I'm not going to change it._

* * *

"I don't know how to tell you Castle, you're gonna hate me for this." Kate buried her head between her knees. She really didn't want to lose Castle.

"Kate, look at me. I'm not gonna hate you for this even tough I don't know what it is." He pulled her close and she immediately buried her head in his chest, in 2 minutes his shirt was wet from her tears.

"Please tell me Kate."

"I- I- I'm pregnant." Kate whispered but he could still hear her. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't want this."

Castle didn't say anything, he pulled her closer and just let her cry. He felt so sorry for her, her life was awful and now this.

After 10 minutes Kate relaxed a bit. He took her in his lap, still not saying a word. "Castle?" Kate lifted her head, facing Caste.

"Are you gonna leave me for this?"

"Kate, I'm not gonna leave you for this. I care about you so why would I leave you? When I come to visit you, I always get a smile on my face. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I'm not gonna leave you. Never."

"You're so sweet Castle, thank you."

"Always. But I think we really need to talk about this."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"I really don't have a choice, that day when you rescued me from Josh. I found out I was pregnant. I told Josh because it was his kid. I mean when I had to work I always used protection. But sometimes.." Kate started to cry. "I- I'm sorry."

"Kate sweetie, you don't have to tell and it's okay to cry. If you don't want to tell what happened, I'm fine with that." Castle already knew what she was going to tell, he raped her. He really didn't want to know the details, they were horrible but he knew them and he didn't want that she relived the story again.

"I'm sorry Castle, but I can't tell you. I don't want to think about Josh and everything."

"I know you don't want to think about that. Skip that part, and when your ready, you tell me okay?"

"A few minutes after that, you were there to safe me. You brought me to the hospital. And when they asked if I was aware that I was pregnant I asked for an abortion, but I was 2 days to late for that. I really don't want this baby Castle, it will always remind me of Josh."

"We're gonna figure this out, together."

* * *

_guys, I really want your opinion and tips they would really help :)_


	7. praying for health

_Another chapter! :) I hope you guys like it._

_It took me long to upate, sorry about that I just didn't have time to write .._

* * *

Kate was going home tomorrow and doctor Taylor came to check on Kate and her unborn child for the last time. ''you know I actually was surprised when I found out that you were pregnant.

''yeah, me too.'' Kate mumbled. ''I never felt a thing, no morning sickness, no kicking, I'm not showing and I still have my period so it's weird.''

''I know, but sometimes it can happen, some woman don't even know that they are pregnant and then suddenly they are in labor and that's when they found out that they are pregnant so it isn't really weird it just happens sometimes.''

Kate was really happy that she had doctor Taylor and one not who would judge her, because everything that happened in her life. The rape, the beatings and the whole prostitution stuff. She wanted to leave all that behind even though it was not really possible because she was carrying Josh his baby.

Kate suddenly woke up from her thoughts when doctor Tayler asked if she was okay.

''yeah, just thinking.''

''hmm okay. But what I wanted to talk about I'm actually a little concerned about the baby's health so I want do an ultrasound. I'm going to get some things, I'll be back in 5 minutes.''

* * *

Castle was watching the whole time, not saying a word but he held her hand and she knew he was going to be there for her no matter what even though they not really know each other, but they were on their way to something great and they both felt that.

''Castle thank you for being here for me.'' She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

His heart skipped a beat, she just kissed him. ''woo. I really didn't expect that.''

''hmm, really Castle? I thought I gave you a hint sometimes? Didn't I? Kate grinned.

''yeah, actually you did. So if I ask if you would kiss me, you probably wouldn't mind do you? ''

''probably not.''

She didn't have to tell twice, before he leaned in to kiss her. This time it was more passionate, like they were the only 2 persons in the world. 2 soul mates that finally found each other. But their moment was ruined because doctor Taylor was standing in the doorway.

''sorry, I didn't want to interrupt something.''

Kate and Castle broke apart, but they were both still thinking about that kiss.

''Sorry, I really didn't want to interrupt that kiss.'' Doctor Taylor apologized for the second time.''

''It's fine doctor.'' Castle said with a grin on his face.

* * *

They still had to wait an hour for the test results. You could tell Kate was nervous as hell.

''Kate, sweetie calm down a bit.''

''But I'm scared Castle, what if something wrong?'' Kate was laying on her bed, her whole body shaking, tears were forming in her eyes.''

Castle walked to the other side of the bed, he sat down and Kate immediately leaned back to his warm body. Her head was resting on his shoulder. And his hands found their way to her small baby bump, even though she wasn't really showing. His thumps were running small circles on her belly.

After about 15 minutes she fell sound asleep in his arms. He softly laid her down on the bed and covered her body with some blankets. He sat down on his chair again and tried to sleep a little.

* * *

_Do you guys like this chapter? caskett ^^_

_I really want to know what you would like to happen in this story so please leave a review or kik me: brittkoehen :) _


	8. test results

_mistakes are mine, sorry if there any._

_I'm almost at 10,000 views ;o thanks guys!_

* * *

When Doctor Taylor came back with the test results she saw 2 people sleeping. One in a chair with his legs half on the ground and a hand under his head and the other curled up in a ball, shaking a little. She decided to wake up Kate first. She walked over to the bed and touched Kate's arm. But Kate didn't stir. Waking up Castle wasn't that hard because when Doctor Taylor touched his arm, he fell off the chair which made him wake up fast and because of the loud bang, Kate woke up too.

''sorry Mr. Castle, I didn't expect you would fall off that chair.''

''it's okay, I mean it's pretty funny actually.'' Castle said, still with a confused face about what just happened.

''But that's not why I came here. I have the test results back and you can stop worrying because there's nothing wrong with your little baby. It's still a little small but if you eat and drink enough it's all going to be okay. We also found out what was wrong with the heartbeat, because of the stress you have the baby get stressed too, so try to avoid stress and within a few months you have a wonderful boy or girl.''

Kate sighed in relief, her baby was going to be okay. Even though it was Josh his baby, she would do everything to love this baby with all her heart.

* * *

_The next morning.._

Kate was allowed to go home today, if you can call it home, more like Castle's home and she would be a visitor for a few weeks. Castle would pick her up at 4pm, it was 5pm now and he still wasn't there. But an minute later she saw him coming through the door with 4 shopping bags in his hands.

''sorry that I'm late, but I took my niece out shopping. I don't know much about girl clothes so I asked her. I figured you don't have clothes so you need them. Here.'' He handed her the bags.

''Castle, you really didn't have to do this.''

He bent over to her and gave her a kiss. ''it's the least I could do.''

''Well, thank you than, it's really sweet.''

''So are you ready to go?''

''Yes, but I have to sign out first. I'll be back in 3 minutes.'' She walked away.

* * *

''Uhm hii, I would like to sign out.''

''Yeah sure, what's your name?''

''Katherine Houghton Beckett.''

The woman searched in her computer and handed her a paper. ''If you sign there, you're ready to go.''

Kate quickly signed the papers and handed them back to the woman. ''Thank you, have a nice trip home.''

''Thanks.''

* * *

The car ride was silence, the only thing Kate did was staring out of the window. She never went outside in 5 years because Josh never let her. When she was thinking a single tear rolled down her cheek.

''you ok?''

''yeah, just thinking. It's nothing.'' She grabbed his hand and turned her head to the window again.

* * *

_I have a question and I hope you guys could give your opinion. IF the baby survives would you guys would a boy or a girl? :) I really want to know._

_I hope you guys like this chapter :)_

_someone asked for my twitter so I better can give you everything, I think?_

_Twitter: BrittKoehen_

_Personal Instagram: xBritt_ __

_Fanacc Instagram: forevercaskett__

_Kik: BrittKoehen_


	9. sing along with your favorite song

_It took me long to update, yeah I know._

_this chapter sucks btw, I wrote it very fast but next week I don't have time to write or update and I wanted to give you guys something._

* * *

Castle parked his car, they walked inside the building. It had kind of a lobby with tables at the right side with flowers on it and at the right side there was a desk with a friendly looking doorman. They said hi and rode the elevator up. When they came out of the elevator castle searched for his keys in his jacket and opened the door. He told Kate she could step inside and she did. Her jaw dropped when she saw his loft. It was nice, no it wasn't nice. It was amazing. She walked a few steps forward so she could see the rest of the loft. It was clean, what she actually didn't expect. There where decorations through the whole loft and they all matched perfectly. Behind the piano was a window with a view on the city. Kate walked over there and stared outside. Castle was standing behind her leaning on the piano.

''wow, this is amazing.''

''yeah it is.'' Castle took a few steps to the window so he was behind Kate. He wrapped two arms around her and his hands were resting on her really small baby bump. He planted a kiss on her head and she touched his fingers softly. Castle stepped away and sat down on the piano stool. Kate walked over there too and sat down in his lap.

''You play?'' Kate asked curious.

''Sometimes.''

''Well, can you play something?''

''uhm, yeah sure.'' Castle searched through the book with piano sheets what was standing on the piano.

Kate climbed off his lap and sat down next to him. Castle started to play _fly by Ludovico Einaudi. _While Castle was playing his mother came home but they both didn't notice. Martha noticed Kate sitting behind Castle with a smile on her face but tears rolling down her cheek. She decided to watch them for a few minutes but not letting them know she was here.

The song ended and Kate was still smiling even though her eyes were wet from the tears.

''you ok?'' Castle asked. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

''yeah, it's just. My mom learned me how to play piano and I didn't play in 6 years because of Josh and now it makes me realize how much I missed it.''

''Why don't you play a song now? I mean, I'd love to hear that.''

''I don't even know if I can still play..''

''Well, here's the book with piano sheets. Why don't you try? It used to make you happy so why not?''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Kate wiped her tears away and searched for a song. When she was searching a smile appeared on her face.

''What is it?'' Castle asked curious.

'' I used to play and sing this song with my mom.''

''wait, you can sing?''

''My mom said so, I always wanted to be a singer or something but I pretty messed up my life.''

''No you didn't, Josh did. And if your mom said your good I believe her.''

A single tear rolled down Kate's cheek. Castle quickly wiped it away and planted a kiss on her forehead. ''You can do this.''

Kate turned around and started to sing

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are

Castle was really surprised when she started to sing, man that girl could everything. While he was watching he saw his mother standing in the kitchen watching at Kate.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. And this is probably a weird chapter.._


	10. messy life

_fluffy chapter ^^ I think, ooh well enjoy!_

* * *

Martha cleared her throat and Kate almost fell of her chair. Her eyes were filled with fear and she almost ran away till Castle gently put a hand on her knee. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded slowly.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' Martha said apologizing. ''I just wanted to say hi and I really love your voice. Ooh and Richard darling, Meredith called she asked if she could drop off Alexis tomorrow?''

''No, it's okay, it's my fault, I'm just a little bit scared that's it. And who's Alexis?'' Kate said.

''Well, Rick has a sister Meredith who has an almost 14 year old daughter and that's Alexis.'' Martha explained.

''She's my niece, who bought clothes for you today, and I must say, they look great on you.'' Castle said looking at Kate with a little sparkle in his eyes.

Kate gave him a soft punch on his chest and he poked her in her belly. She giggled and stood up. She walked towards the window and Castle followed her immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist, striking her belly softly. He placed a kiss on her hair and together they watched how lights in the city slowly turned on, but their moment was interrupted by Martha who yelled from the kitchen if they wanted to eat something. Castle sighed and walked to the kitchen. He looked into the refrigerator and saw some pizzas. ''Is pizza okay?'' he turned to Kate and she nodded.

''well, pizza it is mother.'' Rick simply said.

* * *

It was 11pm and Kate was getting ready for bed, she was tired as hell because she didn't sleep for about 3 days. She had nightmares about Josh and everything that happened. Images flashed through her head, it was just like a bad movie that didn't have an end.

''you ok?'' Castle asked.

Kate snapped out her thoughts en looked around. ''yeah I'm fine, just tired.'' Castle didn't know she had nightmares and she wouldn't tell him, hell why would she? She already was one big problem herself and her nightmares would make it worse. Kate sighed. Why was she so damaged? Why couldn't she just be normal? It would be better for everyone.

''you really okay?'' Castle asked again.

''Castle I'm fine, just tired.''

''If you need anything, just wake me up. You know where my bedroom is.'' He gave Kate a kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Kate quickly changed into the NYPD sweatshirt Rick gave her and crawled in bed.

An hour later she still wasn't asleep, she was tossing and turning and all that she could think about was Josh. After about 15 minutes she calmed down a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

_short chapter, I know._

_I'm gonna update as soon as possible ;)_


	11. in the middle of the night

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but i just didn't have time to write... and this isn't really a long chapter but I hope you're still enjoying it ^^_

* * *

Castle woke up because he heard a scream coming from the guest room, he quickly jumped of his bed and ran towards the room almost stumbling when he ran up the stairs. When he opened the door he saw Kate curled up in a ball, crying. She never told him about nightmares, did she? He sat down next to her and took her in his embrace, softly rubbing her back. ''Sshh Kate, I'm here, nothing is going to happen, you're safe.'' Kate didn't respond so he just rubbed her back until her breathing became steady again.

''Wanna tell me what happened?'' Castle asked softly. Actually he knew what happened. She had a nightmare, and not just a nightmare.

''Just a nightmare.''

''Kate, I heard you scream, that wasn't just a nightmare. I never heard someone scream so hard because of a nightmare. And believe me I hear a lot of people scream.''

She looked up and stared into his amazing blue eyes. ''I don't wanna talk about it.'' She whispered, almost afraid that someone could hear her.

''Kate sweetie it's okay. If you are ready to tell me, you tell me okay? He rubbed her back again a few times and stood up. ''Come on.'' He reached out his hand and when she gave her hand he almost dragged her of her bed, out of the room.

Kate let out a small laugh and followed him downstairs. ''Castle we're we going?''

''Not so impatient Miss Beckett. Wait here.'' Castle grinned and walked around a corner. He switched the lights on in the kitchen and walked to the fridge. He stuck his head in it and searched for ice cream.

Kate didn't mind watching him, running through the house at 3am. He made her laugh and forget about the bad things in life. She grinned and sat down on a bar stool. ''What are you doing?''

''Searching for ice cream.'' Castle said with an innocent face.

Kate laughed. ''You know it's 3am right?''

''Yes I do.'' He grinned and opened the ice cream. After he grabbed two spoons he sat down next to Kate. ''I've read somewhere that ice cream helps against nightmares.

''Of course you did.'' Kate giggled. ''You just wanna eat ice cream in the middle of the night.'' God, sometimes he was just like a 9 year old on a sugar rush, but she liked it. It was funny. Just what she needed right now.

''Yeah that too.''

They talked about half an hour about different things. They even talked about Alexis. Kate was worried that Alexis didn't like her but Rick reassured her that Alexis could get along with everyone.

Kate felt tired so they cleaned everything up. They we're standing by the sink when Rick noticed Kate had some ice cream on her lip. ''Uhh Kate you have some ice cream on your lip.'' But before she could remove it Rick leaned forward to kiss her lips softly but after a few seconds the kiss got more heated. They broke it up when they both ran out of air. ''Now it's gone.'' Rick said with a smile.

''I liked that'' She stared into his eyes en bit her bottom lip. ''but… if I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow I better go upstairs and sleep.''

''Or you could come lay with me so I can make sure you won't have more nightmares this night. And if you do, I'm right beside you.''

''hmm, okay. But Rick Castle if you touch me and I don't like it I will punch you.''

''sounds fair.'' He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

_A little Caskett in this chapter, I hope you guys liked that :)_


End file.
